Independence Day Fireworks
by Horsegirl who wants Kick
Summary: Jack throws a party and something unexpected happens between him and Kim


Independence Day Fireworks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

"Hey guys. I have an announcement. Can I have your attention? Guys? HEY LISTEN UP NOW!" Jack yelled over the talking group. They finally looked up at him and nodded for him to continue. "Okay, thank you. So, my grandfather, my mom, and I are throwing a 4th of July party in 2 days and y'all are invited to my mansion. Only, if you help us decorate tomorrow and the day of the party. Okay, do y'all agree?" Jack asked the group of teens. "Sure, but really. You said y'all twice. You need to stop hanging out with Kim. Like, now!"Eddie said. "Well, I'm in. But Jerry, you know that's never going to happen. They are in love." Jerry retorted. Jack shook his head and yelled, "I'm outa here. See y'all tomorrow. Kim, if you want to come over for breakfast, we are having your favorite. Waffles!" Jack said laughing. She nodded and bit her lip. He smiled and left.  
She turned around to hide her tomato red face. She changed into her regular clothes and headed to her house. After taking a shower, She laid out her clothes. She laid out a green halter top with riffles on the top, a jean mini skirt, and green/ silver wedge heeled shoes. She looked at it and smiled. 'Jack is going to love this!' She thought. She giggled at the thought of him.

A/N: Jack like Kim, Kim like Jack, they won't admit it because they think the other doesn't like them

At Jack's house, he had just taken a shower and was choosing his clothes. He looked in his closet and chose a grey muscle shirt that showed off his biceps, black jeans, and red high tops. He threw it on the chair and went to bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
In the morning, Jack woke up and got dressed. He went down stairs and waited for Kim to come. He didn't have to wait long, since the doorbell rang 5 minutes later. He opened the door and his mouth dropped. She was stunning in his opinion. She thought the same thing and couldn't help but stare at his muscles. He broke out of his trance and invited her inside. She sat at the counter and waited for his mom to come down. He laughed at her waiting and decided to surprise her. He pulled out all the ingredients and started mixing them. After stirring in the last ingredient, he poured them into the waffle maker. He made her 2 waffles and himself 5 waffles.  
After eating, he made them for his grandfather and mother. They came down and ate. "Jack, these are amazing! I didn't know you could cook, much less cook like a master chef." Kim said finishing off her plate. He smiled and took her plate. "Well, I cook breakfast and dinner every morning, so I guess I got pretty good." Jack said. "One question, how did you eat 5 waffles, a bowl of fruit, a yogurt cup, and still have room to finish your mom's last one?" Kim asked the boy sitting next to her. "Three words, Growing. Karate. Student." He answered getting up.  
"Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy are here." He said walking to the door. "How do you know?" Kim asked. "Listen, you can here them talking." Jack said. "I don't hear anything." Kim said after 2 minutes. "3-2-1" jack said opening the door. Standing there was a Jerry getting ready to knock on the door. Jack turned to Kim and smirked. "Okay, how did you do that?" Kim asked the smirking boy. "Oh, I forgot. I haven't told you. As you know I trained with my grandfather, well one of his training tricks is to make you fight with a blindfold on. It was a mean trick when going up against people without blind folds, but now I can hear a footstep 1/2 a mile away, even though I am behind closed doors. Pretty cool uhh." Jack answered punching his grandfather in the arm. She smiled at the two as they started wrestling.  
When Jack's mom whistled, their heads shot up and they ran over to her. Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy followed the two goofballs over to his mom. "By the way, I am Leo, the awesome one of the house." He started. "*cough* 2nd best I believe." Jack interrupted. "Jerry, Eddie, and Milton will do outside decorations, Jack and Kim will do ball room, Rudy will blow up 300 balloons, and Loran and I will do the family room. Jack get the boys their decorations. Yours are already in the ball room. Rudy, we have a helium tank in the garage you can use. Everyone ready?" Jack's grandfather asked. They nodded. Jack put his hand in the center and called," Wasabi?" "Wasabi!" They all chanted. Everyone went their own ways after Jack gave the boys their decorations.  
The ball room was huge. They would need all day to complete it. After a while, Jack got kinda hot lifting the heavy boxes around. Completely forgetting he was with Kim, he took off his shirt. She turned around and saw the muscular boy. She gasped and he ran over. "Are you okay?" He asked in a panicked tone. "Yeah, you just are really built for a 15 year old." She said. He smirked and walked away. They had half the room completed when he looked over a Kim. She was twirling around the room with a big smile on her face. He went over to the sound board and put on a slow song. He walked over and grabbed her. She jumped, but relaxed at the touch. He put on hand on her hip and the other out. She put one hand in his outreached hand and the other shoulder.  
They started slowly swaying but were soon dancing around the room. He spun her out and she fluently, and rapidly turned on one foot. She faced him and he dipped her. Again, they danced around effortlessly and smoothly. Not a care in mind. Kim moved with beauty and agility. Jack moved with graceful, strong, powerful, and smooth movements. They fit together like a puzzle. When the song ended, they stared at each other. They were leaning in when Jerry coughed. The jumped apart and continued working.  
Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, Loran, and Leo all waited for the pair of teens to finish. Jerry pulled out his phone and opened his video. They gathered around and watched the video. In the video, Jack and Kim were dancing. The music stopped and they were about to kiss when Jerry involuntarily coughed. They pulled apart and the video ended. Jack and Kim walked in the room and everyone sat down and smirked at the talking teens.  
"Okay, tomorrow we are working on food. You are all staying here tonight. Jerry and Eddie in room 4. Rudy and Milton in room 5 and Kim, you have to share a room with Jack. Your bags are already up there." Leo said. "How, we never brought our bags." Kim said. "Oh, I had my ninjas get them from your house. Your parents packed them and my ninjas brought them here." Leo answered. Everyone nodded and headed upstairs. Jack showed them to their rooms and led Kim to his. She walked in and blushed. "Kim, it's okay. I will sleep on the floor and you can have the bed." Jack said sitting next to her. "Are you sure? I can take the floor." Kim said. "I am sure. Go get ready for bed. I will make a place for me on the floor. Right next door is my bathroom, you can take a shower there. Here is your bag." He said handing her her bag. She took it and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said as she walked into the bathroom. He smiled and made a bed. He changed out of his jeans and put on pj bottoms.  
When she came in, he was already asleep on the floor. She crawled into the bed and laid down. She was soon asleep. The next morning, Jack woke up and made everyone a big breakfast. Kim came down in a red ruffle top, black skinny jeans, and blue flats. Her hair was curled and she had some light pink lip gloss on. Jack was wearing black skater jeans, a blue muscle top, and red high tops. They looked at each other and hugged. "Thanks again for sleeping on the floor. Your bed is very comfortable." Kim said sitting down. Jack went over served her breakfast. "Would you like anything else?" Jack asked. "No, thank you. You are such a gentleman when you have guests over." Kim said. He smirked and sat down. After everyone else came down and Jack served them, his grandfather gave out today's instructions.  
"Loran and Rudy will make part favors. The stuff is already over there. Jack and Kim, you will be cooking. Kim, Jack will show you where the stuff is. The list of stuff we need is in the kitchen. I will go invite everybody over for 8:00 tonight. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton, will do chairs and tables. We need 100 tables and 500 chairs. Make sure to put them in a circle so we have a dance floor." Leo announced. When he said the last part, he smirked at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. Kim followed him into a kitchen the size of her house!  
Jack and Kim worked together and almost finished everything. They were n the last thing, brownies. Jack decided to joke around and took some batter and flung it at Kim. It landed straight on her nose. She took some flour and did the same thing. Soon, they were in a full on food fight. When they ran out of ingredient he pulled her into a hug to say sorry. He knew she loved hugs. She hugged him back and stared into his eyes. By a force unknown, they were pulled together. More importantly their lips were. They were about to kiss when Milton screamed. He was walking in and slipped on an egg. Jack and Kim jumped apart. They acted like nothing had happened when, in their minds, they were thinking the same thought. 'Would we have kissed?' They both wanted to...badly.  
At 8:00 pm everyone came. They made their way to the ball room. Kim, Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton were able to sit at a table together. Rudy was a server. Leo and Loran were hosting the party, so they were on the stage. Leo winked at Jack and played a slow song. Jack frowned at his meddling grandfather, but he was going to take this opportunity to dance with Kim. He stood up and held out his hand. She took it and they went to the dance floor.  
Jack and Kim held each other like they did during their dance yesterday. Jack held her firmly and she gripped his shoulder lovingly. They looked into each other's eyes and forgot about everything and everyone else. They started dancing like they were they only ones in the room. Everyone made room for the pair and watched in awe. Jack picked up Kim and spun her around. When the song was about to end, he dipped her. They stood up and started to lean in when Eddie walked over and tapped Jack. They jumped apart and walked away.  
At midnight, the pair walked outside to watch the fireworks. Jack grabbed Kim and covered her eyes. "Don't scream. Just come with me." Jack said mysteriously. She nodded and followed blindly. They went up a flight of stairs and sat down. He took his hand off of her eyes and she looked around. She smiled to see they were on a rooftop. She shivered and he moved closer to her. She leaned on him and smiled. He grinned back and they watched the fireworks start. During the finale, there was no one to interrupt them this time. They leaned in and kissed. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Jack asked. "I thought you'd never ask." She said before kissing him again. They spent the night talking and kissing. "I guess there were two kinds of fireworks tonight!" Jack said climbing down at 3:00 in the mornings. They walked into the house and saw the guys sleeping on the couch. They smiled and kissed. "I told you they would be together." Jerry said. Milton, Eddie, Rudy, and Leo all handed Jerry 5 bucks each. Jack walked over and flipped Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, and Milton. He then walked over to his grandfather and flipped him. His grandfather groaned. He laughed and went upstairs. Kim followed Jack and the rest went to their own room. This time Jack and Kim shared the bed. Jack slept on the left, and Kim slept on the right, and pillows were between them.


End file.
